The painting is melting: A Cho Chang story
by Thecreativeone111
Summary: Cho Chang, pretty, innocent, popular. But is that the real Cho Chang or just an image. AU. ANGST/GENERAL please review.
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Hi, I decided to write a story surrounding Cho Chang, this may not be the same characterization as what JK Rowling had. But then again I'm writing fan fiction so don't bite. Also I'm not writing for the Pulitzer Prize so if my stories are poorly written etcetera then it's mostly because I value creative ideas over style, hence my username. Well anyway please review, because there isn't much point sharing my stories otherwise.

_Prolog _

Many people in Hogwarts from years 1-7 considered Cho Chang a pretty ravenclaw witch. She presented a clean cut image, never swore, dated popular guys, dressed modestly and showed an image of well groomed perfection. But then again that was just an image, an image that for 6 years of Cho's life had defined her at Hogwarts. When people described Cho Chang they'd describe her as little miss perfect to such an extent that not even the slytherins could find any major faults with her.

Cho Chang after six long years had believed in this image she had created for herself, yet knew deep inside it was a facade. She craved to be the girl that everyone saw walking the halls of Hogwarts, but she also knew that she had another side to her. She had a side to her which she has kept hidden for six years. A side that was hedonistic, manipulative, uncaring and selfish. She knew how people would react if they found out her true persona. They wouldn't like her anymore, she wouldn't be little Miss perfect but what bothered her most of all was the fact that she wouldn't be loved. True, adoration from fellow classmates isn't considered a very important form of love say to the unconditional love given by parents, or the passionate love of a relationship. But Cho Chang never had the former two, daughter to a prostitute and a pimp Hogwarts was her savior.

None knew about what Cho suffered at home, not Cedric and not any of her so called friends. If they had known then she would loose everything she worked so hard to maintain. She would act ditzy around Cedric and her friends, unintelligent and unthreatening yet even though she portrayed innocence and up most kindness she was always made fun of by her friends, mostly because of the other girl's jealousy of what they perceived to be her life rather then her facade.

Cedric never teased Cho, in public he acted like the perfect boyfriend; he'd take her hand and walk her around school and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. Or so it seemed. Those sweet nothings were in fact paranoid threats and questions. Cedric even though he looked confident had deep seeded trust issues and was abusive. He'd question Cho over glances and other boys lingering eyes and some occasions when a fight had escalated he'd hit her in the stomach, so none could see the bruises. Cho put up with this, because it was part of her image. But little did Cho and the rest of Hogwarts know the facade was going to crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

**AUTHOR NOTE**: Okay this is the first official chapter. Please review, I have gone on hiatus on my fic buddies since none has reviewed and I really like reviews lol. So please review if you want me to continue. Btw thank you to member **aishwarya karunanidhi** who has been reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. (btw Cho looks just like she does in the movies, [lol hate doing character descriptions])

*A*

It was one month into Cho Chang's seventh year at Hogwarts. So far everything had gone smoothly and had been just like any previous year. Cho had just changed clothes and was brushing her hair on her bed when her friend Cassandra wanted to talk. Cassandra was a tall girl, waif shaped and had orange hair and freckles, and she was mediocre looking and was only noticed due to her high grades. Cho gave her a small smile.

"Good morning Cass" said Cho as she brushed her long silky straight hair.

"Hey Choee" Cassandra replied, though it didn't show externally Cho cringed at her pet name given to her by her female friends.

"So have you talked to Cedric?" Cassandra asked.

"Not since last night" Replied Cho giving Cassandra a glance. Cho never really liked Cassandra, to Cho Cassandra was the type who was overly competitive and if left with your boyfriend or crush would try and make a move on him. Cho didn't like Cassandra anywhere near Cedric and she always disliked her talking about her trophy boyfriend.

"Okay" replied Cassandra as she bit her lip and twirled with her hands behind her back.

Cho rolled her eyes, before turning around and facing Cassandra and putting on a look of concern, which she had mastered after long nights of listening to her friends' failed relationships.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Cho asked.

"Welll" Cassandra drawled out "I was thinking maybe you could take me with you"

"Where?" asked Cho as she began to straighten her tie and put on her eyeliner.

"To see Cedric, at the quiditch boys' lockeroom"

Cho from the shock of Cassandra statement accidentally ruined her eyeliner application. She picked up a tissue and whipped of the excess before putting it in the bin.

"Oh you mean, you want me too hook you up with some of his friends?" Cho asked faining excitement. She knew what Cassandra wanted; she wanted to see her boyfriend shirtless.

"Oh yes, that's what I was thinking, know any boys?'" Cassandra asked clear to anyone with half a brain that what she said wasn't what she meant. But Cho always had a way around situations like these, she made herself ditzy.

"Omg sure girlfriend, I can find you a man, there's this fifth year who'd be perfect for you…" Cho began knowing full well that Cassandra was buying this charade.

"Oh don't worry about it Cho we will talk later let's go to breakfast." Cassandra said obviously avoiding the subject. 'You better bitch' Cho thought as she smiled and left her sleeping quarters arm in arm with her 'friend'.

As Cho and Cassandra exited the Ravenclaw common room, a lot of the boys were giving Cho glances as she smiled and greeted everyone. 'Oh she was good' Cho thought of herself, they all thought she cared about there problems or actually remembered there names. Cho tried she really did and sometimes she fooled herself into thinking she was the person on the outside. At night when she was all alone after a beating by Cedric or a demoralizing backhand insult from Cassandra, she knew she wasn't the good girl but that's the only role she knew how to play.

As Cho and Cassandra opened the doors to the great halls, she spotted Cedric talking to some of his quiditch friends. Parting with Cassandra, Cho made her way to Cedric as he was leaning against the ravenclaw table talking to Ralph and Oscar.

"Hi baby" Cho cooed as she pecked Cedric on the cheek and said hello to Cedric's friends.

"Hey baby, how'd you sleep?" Cedric asked sweetly infront of his friends as he hugged Cho close.

"Great had dreams of you" said Cho as they began kissing.

"You have a great girlfriend there mate" Ralph said. Ralph was a brunette and tall and had a crush on Cho since there fourth year.

"I sure do" said Cedric as he rubbed his nose against Chos as they both smiled.

"Well boys I'm starving continue our talk later" Cedric said as he excused himself grabbed Cho's hand and lead her to their seats.

Cho began to get her food when Cedric leaned in.

"Listen you little trollop, don't act like I don't know what your doing" Cedric said as he whispered the words into Cho's ear as he dug his nails deep into her palm. Cho genuinely shocked didn't know what she had done wrong; most times she didn't know what she did to spark these episodes in her boyfriend.

"Cedric I don't know what I did"

"You were flirting with Ralph" Cedric said from the outside it looked as he was whispering to her sweet nothings, but that wasn't the case.

"I wasn't baby, your hurting me" Cho whispered as she tried to not show the pain on her face.

"We will talk about this later" Cedric told her as they continued there breakfast in silence.

Cho's first class of the day was potions, she hated the subject but she needed it if she was going to advance further in her magical education. She sat next to Cassandra and Cassandra's male friend Herbet. Cho hated Herbet, for no particular reason really. There was just something about him that put her off.

The day continued and so far she had managed to knock off potions, muggle studies and defence against the dark arts. She was sitting in magical creatures, when she noticed Cassandra sneak away from the group and head back to the castle. Cho excused herself and began to pursue Cassandra. Cassandra was about 100 meters ahead of her when she noticed Cassandra changed direction from heading towards the castle to heading towards the Quiditch stadium. 'Cedric has quiditch practice now' Cho remembered and that thought was enough to keep Cho following Cassandra. When Cassandra was heading towards one of the stands, a hand pulled her against the wall. Cho moved closer and noticed that the figure was a quiditch player… a ravenclaw player… it was Cedric. Cho's heart stopped and fell to her stomach. 'What in the name of Merlin Cho thought' when she noticed the two begin to kiss. Cho's emotions switched from nausea to anger. 'So that's why she's been asking about Cedric' Cho thought. Cho moved closer till she could hear what they were saying.

"I missed you" Cassandra said, hugging Cedric.

"I missed you too baby" Cedric said as he began to feel her up. Cassandra grabbed Cedric's hand and looked into his eyes.

"When are you going to dump her" Cassandra asked turning serious. 'Oh that pit bull face bitch' Cho thought.

"Look it's difficult Cass, Cho and I are seen as the perfect couple, it's going to take a while…"

'Oh so he thought he can two time me." Cho thought angrily well, we will see about that. Cho thought as the bell rang signaling the end of classes and the beginning of Dinner.

Cho quickly dashed to the great hall and took her usual seat. It was only 5 minutes since the bell rang and very few people were in yet. So Cho started to think about how she could get herself out of this mess. That's when she felt the stair on her back, Cho instinctively turned around to notice Harry Potter staring at her. He quickly blushed and avoided her gaize. That's when an idea popped into Cho's head 'Why not dump Cedric and go out with the Potter boy, it looks like he likes me and I would be even more popular Cho thought as she pictured herself on gossip quills'. Then she was rudely awakened by her day dream by none other then her soon to be ex Cedric.

"Meet me in the south tower straight after dinner" Cedric said threateningly before walking out of the great hall.

Cho began to eat and just ignored Cedric for the time been, she was going to see him, but she was also going to end this mess once and for all.

After dinner Cho made her way towards the south tower as soon as she climbed the dozens of stairs she came to face with an angry Cedric.

"I told you to stop flirting with my friends slut…." Began Cedric before being cut off by Cho.

"Listen here Cedric, it was fun while it lasted but I'm leaving you, ciao" Cho said as she turned around and began her descent down the stair case.

"BITCH" yelled Cedric as he grabbed a fistful of Cho's hair and pulled her towards him.

"You think anyone would want a stupid slut like you" Cedric began, clearly in his mind a rhetorical question which Cho answered.

"Actually Harry Potter does you talent less git" Cho replied through clenched teeth.

Cedric began to lift her up by her hair. Cho was in pain. "Where's little Cho Cho learn big words like that?" Cedric said patronizingly.

Cho had enough of the pain and so she elbowed him. Cedric clenched his ribs and let Cho go. However then he got really mad and pushed Cho. Cho tried to steady herself but a loose brick in the floor made her fall back and over the ledge of the open window. It had looked like she had gone over and Cedric rushed over to the window.

Cho had however not fallen yet, but was hanging off a horizontal flagpole.

Cedric extended his hand. "Take it Cho" Cedric said getting worried.

Cho began to reach out but suddenly the old flagpole was beginning to unhinge under the extra weight. The flagpole went from a 90 degree angle with the wall to a 120 degree angle and Cho was sliding to the end of the flagpole further away from Cedric's reach.

Cedric was getting worried. "Help me Cedric" wailed Cho.

"just reach out and grab my hand"

Cho began her attempt and with one hand around the flagpole she reached out and took hold of Cedric's hand. Just as he grabbed her hand the flagpole had fallen off and cho was now hanging onto Cedric's hand.

Cho began to scream and was trying to get her footing on the outer wall of the tower. But the moss covering it made any attempt at solid footing impossible. Cedric tried lifting her up, but he didn't have enough strength in the one arm and if he used the other one he two will fall over. That's when Cho began to slip from Cedric's grasp. The she fell and Cedric looked down in shock as a scared Cho fell of the south tower into the lake. He saw a huge foamy splash of water and then continued to look for her emerging from the lake. But nothing, Cedric began to panic then he heard finch and speculated if he should stay or go. Deciding to wait for Cho's return he speed down to the Ravenclaw common room.

As he sat on the couch he expected her too come through the door, but as minutes turned to hours and it had already turned three o'clock the thought crossed his mind. 'Could Cho of died', then Cedric was overwhelmed by a sense of dread. 'He killed his girlfriend', then after that thought he began to think about his self preservation 'What if someone saw me?' 'What if Finch saw me' after a further hour of speculation he decided that none had seen him and that they would just think it was an accident, that Cho probably was looking at the stars or something and fainted and fell over. With that last thought Cedric went to bed.

Author's note: Cho is not dead, and the story will continue lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIM OWNERSHIP OF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE ASSOCIATED WITH THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE, IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING AND HER PUBLISHERS, THIS IS JUST FANFICTION.

While Cedric was running away from the south tower towards his dorm, a dead Cho Chang laid in the water, her lungs full of the dirty lake water. They say the brain doesn't die when the rest of the body does, but continues to make electrical pulses as was Cho's. Cho was in a limbo of sorts but her brain was actually reorganizing it self. The dual personality that she had hidden for so long had during this time taken centre stage. That's when a miracle occurred as Cho was lifted out of the water by an invisible force and her lungs cleared of water. Seconds later, she was conscious and gasping. Cho had looked around at the dead of night; all that could be heard was the howl of owls and the scavenging of field mice. Cho then began to have flashes of what happened to her. She saw Cedric cheat on her, saw him run away when she was drowning. Cho was pissed. She stood up and made her way inside the castle. The main door was locked however the window had been left open to air out the lower floors. So Cho slid through the open window wearing her once perfectly maintained uniform that had now smelt and looked like a product of lake bacteria. Cho after half an hour was making her through a hallway a little less then 50 meters away from her dorm when she heard Filtch. Cho quickly hid in the shadows behind a stone mannequin decked out in armor.

'You hear that Mrs. Norris I think we have ourselves a rule breaker' said Filtch excited.

Normally Cho would make an excuse, but not this time Cho was sick of Filtch and his darn cat.

'Oh look Mrs. Norris the floors all wet someone must-a had themselves an accident' Filtch chuckled. You wont be chuckling soon u dirty bastard thought Cho.

Filtch was coming closer and closer to Cho's position. So Cho slowly began removing the helmet of the marble mannequin and took a piece of the chipped Marble and through it down the Hall.

'Oh you hear that Mrs. Norris they think they can out run us'

Mrs. Norris ran down the hall and Filtch waddled meters behind and as soon as Filtch was in striking range, Cho slammed the heavy helmet on the back of Filtch's head, knocking him out. Cho took the unconscious Filtch's wand, carefully using her school tie (to not get prints) and removed her finger prints of the helmet, dried her clothes and dashed down towards the opposite direction Mrs. Norris went. As soon as Cho closed the door to the dorm, Mrs. Norris returned to find her friend and companion unconscious. She looked around and ran to get Dumbledore.

Cho went up the stairs very silently, knowing she couldn't cast any spells since her wand went missing during the fall and she had gotten rid of Filtch's. She entered her shared bedroom and got into her pajamas. She needed to wake up early tomorrow to clean her uniform she thought, the last thought before the new Cho fell asleep.


End file.
